Akira chan
by keishinigami
Summary: “Where am I? Where’s this place?” the tall, brown-haired guy asked himself. His eyes wandered around the area. The place wasn’t any familiar to him. It’s so bright, so silent, and peaceful. “Where am I?” he repeated.


_**I made this out of boredom and it's my first attempt on writing a Nobuta wo Produce fic. I really love this drama, and the trio, of course. But, I do love Akira the most! Pi-kun. giggles He's just so adorable. 333 Well anyway, since this is my first attempt as I've told you earlier, don't be too harsh on me, please. xD Reviews are very much appreciated so please do leave something after reading. That won't hurt anyway.**_

_**And yes. I would like to own Nobuta wo Produce but unfortunately, I don't.**_

_**P.S. The idea of this story you're going to read came from the book The Five People You Meet in Heaven by Mitch Albom. But you don't have to worry 'coz mine's completely different.**_

_**Yeah right. Whatever. Let's get it on. Peace out, y'all. :D**_

ффф

**AKIRA-CHAN**

"Where am I? Where's this place?" the tall, brown-haired guy asked himself. His eyes wandered around the area. The place wasn't any familiar to him. It's so bright, so silent, and peaceful. "Where am I?" he repeated.

Suddenly, he felt as if someone was watching him, and figured out that he was right.

"Ohayou Akira-chan." The kid waved at him and smiled.

The lad smiled back in an awkward manner.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ryuu Kimura. Nice meeting you, Akira-chan."

The lad seemed to be more confused. "Ho—how did you know my name?"

"I did some researching." The kid answered confidently.

"Bu – but why?"

"I dunno. I just felt like it." He said and started walking. "Follow me, Akira-chan." Akira did as he was told. He followed the kid and minutes later, they arrived in front of a giant mirror.

"A—a giant mirror?" he asked, confused.

"Yep. A giant mirror it is."

_What the heck are we gonna do with this giant mirror? _He thought.

"I'm gonna show to you some stuff. I advice you not to blink. Look closely." Ryuu instructed.

He looked closely into the mirror until he could no longer see his and Ryuu's reflections. What he saw in the mirror was another guy instead.

"Shu—Shuji?"

"Yes. You're right. Kiritani Shuji, you're friend, and the most popular kid in school."

"Wha—what is he doing in there?"

"He's praying, can't you see?"

"No! What I mean is… why can I see him in that mirror?"

"Oh, that? Well, just imagine that that mirror's a window. You're here in your apartment and you can see Shuji from the other side.

_I don't really understand this. What's going on?_ He again asked his confused self.

"Moving on, that's Kotani Nobuko."

Upon hearing that, Akira's eyes focused in the mirror again.

"She hasn't gotten enough sleep. She's always at the hospital, together with Shuji, desperately wishing for you to wake up."

Akira's jaw almost dropped. "For me to wake up?" he slowly repeated Ryuu's words.

The kid nodded. "Yes. You're already dead, don't you know that?" he said, very straightforward.

This time, Akira's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm already dead? What do you mean? Look! I'm still alive!" he said as he slapped his face to prove to Ryuu that he was wrong.

"You don't believe me then?" Ryuu asked, acting as if he's older than Akira.

"I don't." Akira said, looking more and more confused and bothered. "I don't want to believe you. I still have my plans on earth." He continued, as if he was about to cry, in a silly manner though.

Ryuu spoke. "I think you're going to believe me once you see this." Nobuko remained to be seen in the mirror but this time, she's wearing a different outfit. Shuji was there too, and to Akira's surprise, he was also there.

"Oi! That's me!" Akira pointed at himself. He felt weird to be able to see his whole self in the mirror, talking and doing some stuff.

"Yes, that's you. Have fun watching." Ryuu told him, as he grinned.

ффф

"_Oh man, the ending sucks!" Shuji exclaimed as they made their way outside the movie house._

"_No, it's not." Akira demanded, as he punched the air, the way the main actor in the movie did to his opponents._

_Nobuko remained silent. He liked the movie but for her, it could have been better if she watched a romantic flick instead._

"_Hey, I'm so hungry now." He said to his friends, as he rubbed his tummy. "Do you have plans on eating dinner first before we go home?"_

"_I think we'd better." Shuji told them. "Hmm, I know a good restaurant in here. Come on guys. Let's go there." _

_He led them the way to the restaurant and once they arrived, they immediately ordered food from the waitress._

"_Oh dear, I can't wait to eat my chicken curry!" Akira said to them. Shuji and Nobuko looked at each other and just smirked._

_The trio separated ways afterwards. Akira was left alone, walking in a dark and empty road, when someone tapped him on his back._

"_Give me your wallet and your cell phone, kid. Don't refuse or I'll kill you." The man whispered, as he showed Akira his knife. "So, now, come on, give me your valuables." It was hard for him to decide. He didn't want to loose his cell phone nor wallet yet he didn't want to lose his life. After a while, five other men showed up and began beating him. "I'm going to give you my things so stop!!" he shouted. But even though he already told them that, it seemed that the men didn't want to stop. Akira was already afraid. He tried to fight back but the men were so strong and were armed with knives. He pleaded for mercy, but they only stabbed him. He began howling like a wolf and tried enduring such pain. After a while, the men finally gave up, took his money and phone, and left him alone. He was grasping for breath but he couldn't take the pain any longer, and so he died._

ффф

"See? I told you, you're now dead, Akira-chan." Ryuu told him.

Akira couldn't believe what he saw in the mirror. That was really him, the one who was badly beaten. The one who pleaded for mercy but no one seemed to care. That was really him, the one who tried to endure the pain the men gave him, but failed. That was really him, Kusano Akira.

He was already crying and was shaking so badly. He really couldn't accept the fact the he's already dead. He still has a lot of plans on earth. But because he's already dead, those plans also died together with him.

"Hey, hey." Ryuu patted him at his back. "Don't cry now, Akira-chan."

"Don't cry? Is that all you can say?! Tell me, of all people, why me?! Why does it have to be me?!"

"Because God has his plans." The kid answered him. "He has plans for you, and for your family and friends."

"Are you saying that it's better if I'm not together with my family and friends?!"

"No, it's not what I meant."

"But why?!"

"I told you, God has his plans."

"But Ryuu, I still want to live." He pleaded, just like how he did when he was badly beaten.

"Then tell God that."

"But how?"

"I don't know. Just say it. He's listening, Akira-chan." Ryuu told him and smiled.

ффф

The hospital was filled with tension. Shuji and Nobuko were not calmed down. They kept on walking here and there, praying for Akira to wake up. Minutes later, the doctor came out of the emergency room and smiled.

"We really thought that he won't survive. But, guys, we should be really grateful to the Lord that he did."


End file.
